


Дневник

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Missing Scene, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Дневник Баки Барнса с 15 января 2014 года по 22 мая 2016 года





	Дневник

**Author's Note:**

> Это должно было стать куском флешки в визитку WTF Starbucks 2018, но кое-кто слегка переборщил XD

01-15-2014  
Его зовут Стив. Это первое, что я вспомнил до музея. Стив Роджерс.

 

03-10-2014  
Впервые за много лет спал и видел сон.

Стив. Тощий и по плечо.

 

07-04-2014  
Помню, что это праздник.

Не помню, какой.

 

07-06-2014  
Снился Стив.

 

08-29-2014  
Канада была плохой идеей. Спрятал тело.  
Оставаться здесь опасно. Для Стива, ведь он практически дышит мне в спину.

 

09-01-2014  
Плыву на корабле. Вспомнил день, когда он(?) отплывал на фронт.

Солнце тогда всходило так же, золотом заливая горизонт и воду, насколько хватает глаз.  
За спиной салютовала Леди Свобода, впереди ждала смерть. Сегодня наоборот? Не обольщайся, Барнс(?)

 

09-02-2014  
Снова снился Стив.

Мы сидели на пирсе, с ногами, мокрыми почти до бедер, а его отросшие волосы лезли ему в глаза. Голубые, что небо и море у горизонта. Помню, что кричал, потому что из-за шума волн ничего не было слышно.

 

09-08-2014  
Стив такой серьезный на листовке. Но я пошел за глупым мальчишкой из Бруклина.

 

09-09-2014  
В Дюнкерке воняет рыбой.  
Стива всегда тошнило от дешевого вечернего тунца.

 

09-10-2014  
Жду отправления. Ненавижу поезда.  
Стив теперь, наверное, тоже.

 

09-25-2014  
Мне нравится кофе. Много кофе.  
Стиву раньше было нельзя – давление.

 

09-26-2014  
Конфеты. Это лучшее, что изобрели за все прошедшие годы.  
Раньше у Стива была аллергия на шоколад.

 

09-27-2014  
Сумел уснуть в поезде. Приснилось, как Стив пытался скормить мне шоколад. Сам ешь свой Д-паек, тупица.

 

10-10-2014  
Устал. Лежу сейчас на кровати в мотеле, а за стенкой кому-то очень хорошо.  
Следы запутал. Не знаю, куда двинуться дальше.  
Стив, кажется, ненавидел Европу.

 

10-11-2014  
Спросил у портье, что он думает об этом. Он предложил наугад ткнуть в карту Европы.  
Забавно. ~~Надо рассказа...~~

Ночью опять снился Стив. Больной и замотанный в шарф. Оказалось, я забыл закрыть окно.

 

11-09-2014  
Купил цветные стикеры. Продавец в книжном сказал "прикольно" и "можно делать закладки без вреда для бумаги".  
Наклеил в блокнот. ~~Чувствую себя придурком.~~

 

12-12-2014  
Здесь люди тоже празднуют Рождество. Йорге повесил венок омелы над лотком со сливами.  
Преследует навязчивая идея купить апельсины. Купил. Два. Не люблю их.

 

12-13-2014  
Опять купил апельсин. Уже третий. Положил к остальным.  
Вспомнил венок на двери Стива. Самый облезлый венок во всем Бруклине.

_Четвертый._

 

12-15-2014  
За ночь выпал снег. И все еще идет. Пришлось добираться на метро.

Шел за тощим доходягой с красными ушами. И как они еще не отвалились? Я пытался сдержаться, но сдали нервы – обогнал, натянул ему капюшон и завязал свой шарф. Глаза у него не голубые, и волосы темнее. Наверное, доходяга обделался от ужаса. Придется купить еще один шарф.

 

12-17-2014  
Снова купил апельсин.

Вспомнил, почему апельсины.  
Их любит Стив.

 

02-28-2015  
Вспомнил, что у меня была сестра. Бекка.

 

03-01-2015  
Сестра все еще жива.

 

05-07-2015  
Стив опять влип.  
Я узнал об этом из новостей в продуктовом.

Надо купить телевизор.

 

05-08-2015  
Бесплатный интернет есть в публичной библиотеке Бухареста.  
По запросу «Капитан Америка» почти два миллиона результатов.  
Даже не хочу знать, что такое пинтерест и тамблер.

 

05-09-2015  
Как теперь забыть?!

 

07-04-2015  
Смотрел на набор карандашей в витрине стоимостью в мою трехмесячную зарплату.

Живет ли Стив все еще по тому адресу?  
Зная мелкого, живет. Даже с дырами от пуль в стенах.

С днем рождения, сопляк.

Купил карандаши и чувствую себя придурком. Не собираюсь ведь дарить ~~подвергать жизнь Стива опасности~~ ~~как будто он не справляется сам~~

 

01-08-2015  
Стив настырный засранец. Отработал все ниточки, что я ему выдал, теперь роет землю носом вблизи Румынии.  
Надо взять отпуск и проложить еще пару-тройку ложных следов, чтобы занять этого неугомонного.

 

07-18-2015  
Сменил работу. Теперь разгружаю вагоны.

Хорошо, что на Дымбовице нет доков. Помню, как их ненавидел Стив, потому что там воняло рыбой.

А Йорге наконец перестал возить кислые китайские сливы. Вечная благодарность.

 

08-15-2015  
Вспомнил, что у Стива каждым летом были веснушки.  
Вообще, я много что вспомнил. Но белых пятен все еще больше.

 

08-30-2015  
На официальном сайте Капитана Америки написано, что он любит яблочный пирог. Все еще не помню этого

 

09-10-2015  
Переехал в другой район. Многоэтажка заброшена из-за аварийного состояния, но маленькая трещина в стене это пустяки в сравнении с армейскими бараками и бруклинским дешевым жильем в тридцатых.

Заклеил окна газетами.

Не могу перестать оглядываться и прикидывать снайперские позиции. Не то чтобы это плохая привычка… Но я тот, кто этого не делал, и кем я был когда-то, безвозвратно утерян где-то под Юнгфрау.

 

11-07-2015  
Не давала покоя мысль о Юнгфрау.  
Съездил на экскурсию.  
Красивые виды.  
То место вспомнить не смог и не видел ничего похожего – все горы почти одинаковые.  
Может быть, участок не тот? Или угол обзора.

 

11-24-2015  
Снег, оказывается, нечастое явление для Румынии. Но в этом году он опять выпал, да еще и так рано. Рука ноет на обильный снегопад, и снятся кошмары.

Я вспомнил, что большинство миссий Солдата проходили зимой. Кровь на снегу смотрится мерзко. Наверное, поэтому «Зимний».

 

12-07-2015  
Кошмаров много.

Раньше мы спали в одной кровати и в одной палатке, было не так страшно.

Зимний Солдат ничего не боится.

А я не Зимний. Я боюсь.

 

12-25-2015  
С Рождеством, Стиви.  
Я снова купил тебе апельсинов.  
Йорге сказал, сладкие. Еще лучше, если залить йогуртом.

**Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.**

_И не хочу, чтобы ты меня нашел. Я опасен для тебя._

 

01-07-2016  
В кошмарах появляется все больше лиц. Я вспоминаю не только обстоятельства и ситуации, но и тех, кого убил.

На войне такого не было.

Было, но не так.  
Я убивал, защищая Стива. Меня никто не заставлял.

 

01-19-2016  
Богдан с работы угостил протеиновым батончиком. Они дешевые и калорийные. Наконец-то не придется тратить всю получку на еду! Шутка.

В современном мире есть две прекрасные вещи: еда и интернет.

 

02-13-2016  
Кажется, я немного поправился. Нужны новые штаны.

 

02-24-2016  
Сегодня Драгобете. Богдан звал выпить, потому что он единственный, у кого нет девушки, но я все равно отказался.  
Здесь верят, что если влюбленные пары вместе проведут этот день, они не расстанутся до следующей весны.  
~~Стив~~

 

03-10-2016  
С днем рождения, Баки Барнс.

Может, все-таки написать письмо сестре?  
Люди все еще пишут друг другу письма?

 

03-31-2016  
Вспомнил, как умер Говард. Ну, как вспомнил? Проснулся от кошмара и едва не прикончил торшер, потому что показалось.

Нужно найти Карпова и убедиться, что он держится подальше от базы и солдат. Как искать? Я убийца, а не поисковая собака.

У Говарда остался сын. Судя по статьям в интернете, безбашенный гениальный засранец, весь в отца.

 

05-04-2016  
У Стива вчера что-то пошло не так.

Гражданские, умирающие на войне, и гражданские, гибнущие просто так – две большие разницы. Он и за тех скорбел, что уж говорить об этих?

Не вини себя, мелкий. Всех не спасти.

Хотя о чем это я? Он все равно будет думать, что в ответе за все несовершенства мира.

 

05-05-2016  
Плевал Стив на ваши бумажки. ООН, утритесь.

 

05-19-2016  
В тамблере появилась новость, что умерла Пегги Картер.  
Помню ее красное платье, но не вспомнил бы лица, если бы не фото. То же самое фото, что было у Стива.  
Как он там?

 

05-22-2016  
Интернет молчит о Стиве, хотя ходят слухи, что он собирается в Лондон. Это на полмира ближе.

У Йорге не было слив, сказал, поставка задерживается и будет завтра.

Завтра выходной, схожу с утра.


End file.
